


Spirit of Adventure

by Lenore



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, Multi, Pegging, Plot What Plot, Porn, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-14
Updated: 2006-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Allies. Time to celebrate the fact that Earth is safe and so are they.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirit of Adventure

It's a couple of hours into the "Earth is saved, and so is Atlantis" celebratory gathering when someone turns off the lights and cranks up the music, and the chatting-eating-crabpuffs portion of the evening segues into energetic boogieing and raucous whoops that translate into something like "hey, we're still alive!" The Athosian ale flows freely, there's a spirit of affectionate camaraderie in the air, and in John's cursory estimation, at least half the population of Atlantis seems well on its way to getting laid.

He himself is at the mellow stage of drunkenness, where everything is still clear, just surrounded by a happy glow. He glances around the room for his team, an instinct that doesn't take a break just because he's off duty. Ronon is sprawled in a chair looking remarkably relaxed, a pretty Athosian girl sitting next to him, casting sideways glances with big, determined eyes. John smiles and takes another sip of the home brew. Yep, Ronon is _so_ getting some tonight. He spots Rodney, lingering by the food table, in the middle of some friendly argument with Radek, making big sweeping gestures with his hand to emphasize his point. Teyla has taken to the dance floor, even though she's made it clear on any number of occasions that she finds Earth music something of a puzzle. Her movements are just as graceful and assured now as when she's kicking John's ass at stick fighting.

The big surprise is Elizabeth, who is right next to Teyla, doing a sexy shimmy along to the music, as if shaking her groove thing is something she does all the time. John doesn't even realize he's drifting over in her direction until he's right _there_, and she's smiling at him.

"If you're on the dance floor, you should be dancing," she says above the music.

She lifts her arms over her head, swings her hips, and John knows he must be staring like a fool. "I just— I didn't realize—"

_Sometimes I forget you're a woman_. There's no good way to say that, and Elizabeth raises an eyebrow, as if she understands just by his expression.

"Come on, John." She tugs at his arm. "Where's your spirit of adventure?"

Another pair of hands settles on his hips, and there's sudden warmth against his back. "Yes, Colonel," Teyla says, her breath on his neck, "you must join in the celebration."

He's not much of a dancer, and any other time he'd make up an excuse, but the Athosian ale makes everything seem so easy, and sandwiched between Elizabeth and Teyla's writhing bodies is a hell of a happy place to be. So he goes with it, hands wrapping around Elizabeth's waist, their hips pressed together, Teyla pulses against him from behind, her breasts pressed tightly to his back, her hands moving sinuously over his thighs. One song, and then another and another. He's hard, has been almost from the beginning. He knows Elizabeth must realize it, but she shows no sign of wanting to stop. Teyla's hands start to drift higher, and he makes an undignified noise of surprise when she cups his hardness through his pants.

Elizabeth leans in, whispers against his ear, "So, John, just how adventurous are you?"

It's as much a dare as a question, and when she and Teyla head for the door, John follows, a matter of pride as much as lust. He's not really paying attention to where they're going, too busy watching the swaying of their hips and the little glimpse of Teyla's naked thigh he gets through the high slit of her skirt. It's a surprise when he finds himself in Elizabeth's room, one place on Atlantis he was sure he'd never see. Elizabeth locks the door behind them, and she and Teyla face him expectantly.

Strangely, it's the familiar chime of the lock that snaps him back to his senses. His boss and a member of his team, and no matter how glad he is that they're all still alive, there's no way this is anything like a good idea. "You know, I really don't think we should— I'd better be—" He waves his hand toward the door.

Teyla and Elizabeth exchange a glance, and then Elizabeth takes a step forward, fisting her hand in his shirt, kissing him, soft and open-mouthed. John is just getting with the program, starting to kiss back, when she pulls away, and Teyla takes her place, her lips moving demandingly on his. They keep him off balance, taking turns, each kiss hotter than the last. He ends up with his arms around them both, his fingers tangled desperately in their clothes, all notion of what's sensible utterly lost.

_Elizabeth and Teyla work well together_, John thinks in a daze, as they tag-team him to strip off his clothes.

He's naked, and they're not, and they stare at his body. Teyla rubs her hand over his chest, and John can see exactly how it's going to be. They're in charge, and they have no intention of letting him forget it. That thought alone would be enough to make him hard.

Elizabeth puts her hands on his shoulders and walks him backward. His knees catch on the mattress, and he falls onto the bed.

"Stay there," Elizabeth tells him.

She goes back to Teyla, and they kiss, softly, slowly, Elizabeth's hand cupping Teyla's cheek. John curls his hand around his cock and watches them undress each other. Teyla presses kisses to the curves of Elizabeth's breasts as she unclasps her bra. Elizabeth's hands move in circles over Teyla's hips as she helps her out of her skirt.

They join him on the bed, and Teyla brushes his hand away from his cock, smiling. "Tonight, your pleasure belongs to us, Colonel."

He gives her a cocky smile in return and lays back, arms spread, offering himself up. "Ladies."

They trade devious looks and set on him, two pairs of hands skimming over his body, two hot, wet mouths laying claim to him, the soft tickle of hair across his chest, along the inside of one thigh. He manages to get a hand on Elizabeth's breast, making her shudder when he thumbs the nipple. She digs her fingers into his jaw and kisses him hard. Teyla scrapes her teeth over his belly, and he groans. He cups the back of her head, trying to gently nudge her lower, but she keeps on doing what she's doing, refusing to be hurried. The muscles of his belly start to tremble, and he feels her smile against his skin.

He does manage to maneuver Elizabeth a little farther up the bed, and buries his face between her legs, his tongue tracing the lips of her pussy.

"God," she groans, holding desperately onto the headboard.

When Teyla finally takes his cock in her hand, John's body jerks hard with the pleasure of it, and he strokes his fingers over her shoulder, down her arm, feeling the shift and play of her muscles as she touches him.

It's good, so fucking amazing, that when it suddenly stops, when Elizabeth pulls away from his greedy mouth, and he loses Teyla's warmth blanketing his body, he can only stare at them dumbfounded.

Elizabeth leans over him, smiling, and runs her nail down his chest. "How much are you up for, John?"

Teyla waits for his answer, a calculating light in her eyes.

_Everything_ is what John wants to say, and Elizabeth must see it, because her smile gets wider and more satisfied.

"I was hoping you'd feel that way," she says, sliding off the bed.

Teyla goes with her, and there's the sound of drawers opening and closing. John watches from the bed, too weak with want to stir. At first he can't really tell what they're doing, but then Elizabeth turns around, and he swallows hard. He never would have guessed that Elizabeth's one personal item was a strap-on dildo. Teyla finishes fastening it, and Elizabeth's thank you is the dirtiest kiss John has ever seen, her hand slipping between Teyla's thighs, making Teyla moan.

John thinks, _Jesus, they've done this before._ He strokes his cock in anticipation. Elizabeth fucking Teyla is just about the hottest damned thing ever, and he can't believe he never imagined it. When they come back to bed, though, Elizabeth settles on one side of him and Teyla on the other.

Elizabeth rubs her hand over his hip, as if to keep him from bolting. "Can I, John? I promise I'll make it good for you." She kisses his neck, and the soft flutter of her breath skitters along every nerve ending.

Teyla turns his chin, kisses him. "I, too, will do my best to please you, Colonel."

"John," he says in a rasp.

She smiles and kisses him again, more deeply.

Elizabeth has slick stuff on her finger, and she trails it over his ass. "Okay?"

He nods, nervously licking his lips, and her finger dips between his cheeks. Teyla starts to kiss down his body, and Elizabeth circles her finger around his hole, lazily, again and again, before finally pressing inside. She takes her time, opening him slowly, two fingers, then three. He stops freaking out when Teyla goes down on him, her soft mouth stretching around his cock, her tongue doing wonderfully expressive things. _They really are a good team,_ he thinks hazily.

Elizabeth pulls her fingers away, and John is surprised by how much he misses being touched there.

"Come on, come on," he says, "do it!"

She kisses the back of his neck. "Hold still."

Teyla stops what she's doing to stroke his belly. The dildo nudges against his hole, and then there's pressure, and he grits his teeth. It's bigger than Elizabeth's fingers, less yielding.

Elizabeth holds onto his hip and murmurs reassurance, "Easy, easy."

Teyla bends her head and starts to suck him again, taking him even deeper than before.

"God!" he mutters shakily.

His hips jerk forward, trying to get more of Teyla's sweet mouth, and Elizabeth slides the dildo in farther, touching something inside him that lights him up.

"Shit!" He pushes back, and Elizabeth pushes forward, and that's it, they're fucking for real.

Teyla moans around his cock, her hand moving furiously between her own legs. John strokes her hair and starts to babble, their names, half choked curses, broken phrases of begging.

He feels Elizabeth's body shudder behind him, and then the world behind his eyes whites out, and he's coming too, in Teyla's amazing mouth. He's only vaguely aware after that, the dull pressure of the dildo being pulled out of him, the warm, wet of a washcloth on his skin, hands rolling him over, the press of bodies to his side.

"That was— some adventure," he says, already fuzzy with sleep.

The sweet murmur of laughter is the last thing he hears.

**Author's Note:**

> For my friends who worry that Rodney is getting no loving in this—and, hey, rightfully so, Rodney surely deserves some loving—here's what I'm thinking. So Sheppard has now been on the business end of a dick-like object, and enjoyed himself immensely. It seems only natural that he would want to further explore this newfound area of his sexuality, and who better at exploration than Atlantis' chief science office?!!! So, John and Rodney have much hot sex, Teyla and Elizabeth continue to get their girl thing on, and they all live as happily ever after as anyone can in a galaxy full of life-sucking monsters. The end!


End file.
